One Half of Love
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Haru said that Black Haru wanted to give her a gift, she accepted. One-shot. (May continue in future)


_**~One Half of Love~**_

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Kissing

 **Characters:** Tohru, Haru, Black Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Uo, Hana, Momiji, Amayam Hatori.

 **Summary:** It's Tohru's birthday so people come to give her gifts, the most surprising one of all is from someone she didn't expect.

 **A/n:** May mention Cannon stuff but this will mostly stay away from describing cannon episodes as I have only watched the anime.

* * *

Quote

" _Life is so full of unpredictable beauty and strange surprises. Sometimes that beauty is too much for me to handle. Do you know that feeling? When something is just too beautiful? When someone says something or writes something or plays something that moves you to the point of tears, maybe even changes you."_

 **~Mark Oliver Everett**

* * *

 **Birthday Bash**

Tohru smiled brightly as her friends surrounded her there was Uo-chan and Hana-chan, then Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun Momiji was there as was Haru-san and then the elder trio of Shigure-san, Amaya-san and Hatori-san.

Today was her birthday and all of them had handed her gifts, except for Haru-san. The party ended and soon everyone except those who lived in the house were leaving except Haru-san he was walking towards her.

"Honda-san I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with you?"

"H-hai!" She said smiling oblivious to Kyo and Yuki sending glares at Haru. Soon they were in her room.

"I wanted to give you your present in private," he began giving her a small smile, her eyes widen "Oh! You didn't have to, I don't want to cause any trouble!" She said.

"Honda- Tohru-kun" He said and grabbed her chin. "It's fine, here" he said and with his other hand pulled out a small box. She grabbed the box and slowly opened it revealing a necklace with a silver chain with a half black, half white locket. She opened it inside was on one side a picture of Haru-kun, on the other was a picture of her surrounded by her two best friends.

"I-I love it!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad, but…" Here he trailed off if almost nervous. "What is it Haru-kun?"

"Well Black Haru says he wants to wish you a happy birthday as well…"

Tohru smiled, "it's Fine!" She said, but to be honest with herself she was a bit nervous to meet him, hopefully he wouldn't be all angry and violent like he normally is...

"If your sure…" he said and closed his eyes a second later they opened his eyes darker and he grinned, "Why hello Tohru~" he purred.

"H-hello Black Haru-san"

His eyes flew open and grabbing her chin his face appeared in front of her only inches away, "Black Haru- _san_ … I'm hurt do I not get the same honorific as my other half?"

"S-sorry Black Haru-kun… I didn't…" She said blushing as his breath streamed across her face.

He grinned, "You can just call me Black, Tohru." he said with a smirk.

"H-Hai"

"I wished to say Happy Birthday, and I also have a present for you." he said his voice dark and low a smirk on his lips.

Tohru's blush deepened as he moved closer, "O-oh you d-didn't have to!"

"But I want to Tohru." He said and leaning in he captured her lips in his. She froze as heat rushed through her body.

She felt herself pushed against a wall Black never letting up on the his she felt something wet swipe across her lips and her lips almost on their own accord parted, She shivered and a moan came out as new sensations flooded over her, almost too soon it ended when Black pulled away.

"Happy Birthday." he said with a chuckle.

"T-thank you… Black" She said blushing heavily, looking down at her feet, her thoughts in chaos.

Her head was tilted up, "No thank you" He said, "Now where's the kitty since I'm out might as well have some fun with him."

"P-please try not to d-destroy the house Shigure-san won't be h-happy" she softly spoke still blushing.

"Of course Tohru." Black said with a smirk.

And with that he walked out of her room she paused before following after him, "YO KYO-KUN YOU COWARD SHOW YOUR FACE I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

Yuki and Shigure who were still in the living room stared wide eye. Then they looked at her as if thinking she pissed him off, she not wanting to tell off what happened just shrugged and unknowingly blushed.

Kyo came down "who the hell though pissing off the stupid cow was a good idea!?" he snarled.

Black just smirked, "Who said anyone pissed me off? Perhaps I just wanted to wish Tohru a happy birthday and giver her a little bit of this and do little bit of that." he said his voice dropping just a bit a perverted tone entering.

Tohru blushed as she remembered the kiss. Kyo growled and went to punch Black who just dodged out of the way.

They made it outside and fought Tohru not saying anything but silently she cheered for Black before instantly becoming guilty and also cheering for Kyo, she didn't like to see them fight but she knew that it was who they were and they couldn't help it.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your perspective in the middle of it Hatori came back, "Sorry I forgot my jacket." as he passed by he whacked Black on his head and with a few blinks of his eyes Haru looked around his eyes there normal color.

"How did I get out here?" he asked confused, his other half had blocked his view so he couldn't see what happened but as he saw that Tohru was fine he relaxed.

"Black Haru wanted to fight against Kyo it seems." Yuki said in that soft voice of his.

Haru blinked and looked to Tohru who blushed and looked down. The other half just chuckled.

Tohru smiled at him as he walked over "Tohru-kun, I don't know what he did, I apologize for anything he may have done to upset you"

"N-No need to apologize Haru-kun! Black was Nice to me! I really liked his Birthday gift to me!" She said then blushed brightly.

Haru nodded a bit of surprise coming through him, Black? Since when did she call him that normally she said Black Haru-san... thinking he turned to walk away but paused when he hear Tohru's voice quiet almost hard to hear "Haru-kun… Do you think… Do you think it's possible for me to see him again?"

Haru stared wide eye but he nodded "Yes, I am sure he would enjoy to come out more. How bout This Friday after school?"

"Hai" Tohru said smiling.


End file.
